Evolution of The Raptor
by harathor
Summary: Dr. Grant promised himsefl he would never set foot on that island again no matter what. However, he finds out that a colleage of his had gone off to study the dinosaurs in there natural habitat. So, Dr. Grant is reluctantly going back to Isla Nublar to bring his friend back. However, the dinosaurs seem to be evolving rapidly specifically the raptors.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the jungle of island Nublar Robert Muldoon wandered aimlessly. He had been stuck on this island for far too long it's a miracle he hasn't been eaten by one of these carnivorous dinosaurs. All he mainly had was his gun and his wits to keep him going and surviving on this dangerous island. He barely survived the first encounter with those blood thirsty raptors all those years ago.

He intended to get his revenge on the raptors. As he moved through the thick foliage he caught a glimpse of those sneaky little Compsognathuses who in large numbers can rip you apart. It was best not to go that way unless he wanted to be torn piece by piece by those little monsters. They may be only the size of a chicken but these things had teeth and claws it was best to just stay clear of them. Besides, he was after raptors wanting to kill them all off putting them back into extinction. The simplest solution to this problem that that rich idiot John Hammond put them in would be to bomb the hell out of the islands. It would also be nice if he could get off this fucking cursed island.

He headed out of the foliage of the jungle and into the open grassy valley. Out in the open he watched a herd of Hadrosaurs down by the lake the females were building their nest preparing themselves for the mating season. If he had known that he was probably going to be spending the rest of his life on this prehistoric island he would have done more with his life. Maybe settle down getting married and have a couple kids. Ellie Slater was rather hot and would probably be a really hot in bed. He shook his head at the idea of being married and having kids especially after thinking about those two annoying grandchildren of John's. Seriously, what the hell was that man thinking? Dr. Malcolm was right about this whole thing. The dinosaurs killed pretty much everyone who worked for Ingen. Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Slater and the children were the only ones who made it off this island. He watched these creatures for a while keeping a close eye out for any of those predators.

He ignored the herbivores for the time being he'd deal with them after he took care of the raptors. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the billowing sounds of distress, living on this island for so long he figured out the sounds to look for and there meaning to an extent. He turned to see the herd of herbivores running about frantically in his direction.

"Son of a bitch!" Muldoon cursed as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He heard the roar of a tyrannosaurs rex no doubt was chasing after the herbivores. He headed back into the thick jungle resting by a tree trying to catch his breath. The sun was beginning to set in the distance he would need to find shelter for the night some place safe away from the predators that roamed the night.

He headed off again to find a place to sleep for the night. He came across the abandoned building of Ingen that was to be the hotel for tourist and what not when the park opened. The thick jungle covered it completely making it hardly noticeable. It would be nice to sleep in a bed again after sleeping in nothing but trees for so long. The likeliness that he would get attacked by any dinosaurs was rare.

He quickly went inside and went looking for a room with a bed. Once he found a bed he collapsed on the bed exhausted. He had his gun close by not wanting to fall asleep without some type of protection near him. He soon found his eyelids drooping heavily, not being able to keep his eyes open anymore he let sleep take.

Suddenly, he heard a noise he quickly sat up and grabbed his gun. The door to his room slowly opened as he aimed his gun at whatever might be on the other side. A velociraptor stood before him he should pull the trigger now before the bastard rips him to shreds. Where there was one raptor there's always more. There was something different about this particular raptor Muldoon couldn't put his finger on it. Was the raptor giving him a smug grin?

"Don't even think about it unless you want your head blown off!" Muldoon said.

To Muldoon's surprise the raptor stopped. There was something definitely strange about this raptor typically the raptor would attack him whether or not he had a gun pointed at it. The raptor had bright yellow and had reddish brown skin with black stripes.

The raptor smiled actually fucking smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. Showing off all his sharp teeth. Muldoon heard the sound of other raptors. The one that stood before him called back to the others.

Two others stood next to the alpha one a blue raptor with purple stripes the other a dark green with yellow stripes. The three of them spoke amongst themselves before the two headed off again leaving Muldoon with the first raptor. The blue raptor narrowed her eyes at Muldoon before heading off.

The alpha male came slowly towards Muldoon. It was then Muldoon noticed a needle in his hand the fucking bastard jammed the blasted needle into his arm.

"Ow! What the hell!" Muldoon yelled ready to pull the trigger again. He wasn't sure why he didn't do it when he first saw the fucking raptor.

"Sorry." The raptor said.

Muldoon blinked did he just hear the fucking dinosaur speak English? God damn he's losing it. He heard a noise again.

"Damn there still about come on let's go!" the raptor said.

"Huh…?"

Before he could fully react the raptor picked him up carrying him over his shoulder. What the hell was going on?

The raptor moved swiftly Muldoon looked up to see other raptors racing towards them. That doesn't make sense aren't these raptors a part of his pack?

"Bloody savages!" the raptor said as he threw something in their direction. Muldoon didn't see what he threw, but there came a loud explosion as if the raptor had thrown a grenade.

He heard the raptors behind them cry out in pain. The raptor that carried him raced off into the jungle. They came to a stop and the raptor set him down gently on the ground. Muldoon looked cautiously around him he was surrounded raptors and he didn't have his gun not that would have helped much anyway.

"What do you want with me? You're not going to tear me to shreds and eat me are you?"

He must be dreaming having a nightmare or something that has to be it. All he had to do was pinch himself and he'd wake up. However, when he did pinch himself he was still where he was staring up at the pack of raptors.

The alpha male licked his lips as he stared down at Muldoon. Muldoon gulped so it would seem the raptors won this game. Muldoon felt his clothes being torn from his body as he laid naked on the ground floor his tattered clothes scattered around him. He looked up at the alpha male before looking down towards his legs.

His eyes went wide. No he wasn't going to do that. He'd rather be eaten alive then do that. He attempted to get up and hopefully get away however that wasn't an option as the alpha jumped on him spreading his legs wide lining up to Muldoon's tight opening.

"No! Stop!" Muldoon cried out.

"Shh….don't worry I'll be gentle." The raptor said giving a lick to his cheek.

"You…can't be…Ahh!" Muldoon cried out as the head of the large raptor cock slowly pushed inside him.

"Mmmm…so tight and soft." The raptor said pushing more of himself inside the human.

Muldoon cried out in pain he never would have imagined himself ever being in this position being fucked by a dinosaur. It was strange being fucked by something that could easily rip your insides out.

_ Oh god I can't believe this is happening? _Muldoon thought to himself as he began to holler and moan loudly.

He noticed the other raptors around him the young males came towards them. _Oh god was he going to be gangbanged by a pack of male raptors? Geez what a way to go hell of a lot better than being ripped apart and eaten alive. _

The alpha fucking him growled and the young males backed off.

He could feel the raptor deep inside him. This has got to be the best sex he'd ever had in his life. But then again, He hasn't gotten laid since before he took this job and he never had gay sex before.

"Oh God yes! Oh fuck me!" Muldoon cried out in pleasure. _Did that really come out of him? _ The raptor picked up speed pounding him into the dirt. He felt the raptor's clawed hand grip his own aching erection stroking it to the speed of the pounding he was receiving. Muldoon couldn't hold it any more as he came all over himself.

The raptor let out a roar as he came deep inside the man. Muldoon could feel his inside being filled up completely to over flowing. After being filled by the raptor Muldoon thought he heard the raptor whisper something to him.

The raptor pulled out of the man below him. Muldoon couldn't keep his eyes open anymore falling asleep.

Meanwhile somewhere out at sea a ship was heading towards the island.

A young man stood on the deck looking out as the island he was going to came into view. He would soon be arriving on the island to study these magnificent deadly beasts. He knew the risks of being on that island alone. He could handle himself he studied under the legendary Dr. Alan Grant.

A smile crossed his face as he thought about his heard about Dr. Grant's last encounter here finding a missing kid Eric or something. Billy Brennan had gotten seriously injured and Alan felt bad about that. At times it seemed like Billy and Alan were something of an item he had his suspicions about that. What would Alan see in that kid?

Billy had reluctantly changed his major from paleontology to music or something.

"You know you should have at least told him where you were going Dr. Avery." Mark said.

Dr. Avery shook his head. "No, I don't want him to know it's better that way."

"You know he's going to find out eventually right? How do you think he'll react to knowing you went here all alone?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I know Mark." Dr. Avery said with a sigh.

"Okay Nathaniel spill it what are you hiding?" Mark asked.

"I'm not hiding anything Mark. Dr. Grant and I are just friends honest."

"Yea right like your senior year in college." Mark said.

"Hey now we were celebrating we had just finished our finals."

"Yea and you guys ended up in bed together at the end of the night."

"I am sure Dr. Grant doesn't remember any of that any more than I do Mark."

"Honestly, Nathaniel why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Mark, for the last time I don't feel anything other than friendship for Alan."

"Hey we're coming to shore." The captain of the ship said in a Spanish accent.

"Great." Nathaniel said as he went to make sure he had everything. He had everything he needed as the ship finally pulled up towards shore.

"I have a strange feeling about this Nathaniel. I don't think you should go in there." Mark said.

"I am well prepared to handle anything this island throws my way and that includes the dinosaurs. Give my regards to Michael you two have been together ten years now?"

"Yea. You be careful Nathaniel you better come back in one piece you hear. When you get back maybe you and Alan to have dinner with us sometime. I could make steaks or have Michael make his special lasagna."

Nathaniel laughed. "Yeah sounds good Mark I'll be back in three months or so. I don't know about Alan but I'll sure come over to your guys' house for dinner."

Nathaniel gave his friend a hug before getting into the motorhome and drove off onto the island to begin his research.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Muldoon stirred awake, man what a dream he had having sex with a raptor it was so intense. He sat up slowly feeling pain in his lower back as he looked around. This wasn't where he went to sleep last night. Where the hell was he? He noticed his gun was missing.

"Damn this isn't good." He said to himself as he got up.

"Good morning sunshine."

Muldoon let out a startled scream as he practically jumped out of his skin. He turned to see a raptor staring him in the face. It was the exact same raptor who fucked him senseless in his dream well okay clearly it wasn't a dream. The raptor frowned at Muldoon's reaction to seeing him.

"Easy there. There is no need for you to be scared." The raptor said.

"What the hell is going on! What do you want? You're not going to eat me are you?"

"Eat you? Well if you want I can always eat you out." The raptor said with a smile.

Muldoon gave him a horrified look at that statement. He shook his head _get it together man you're talking to a fucking raptor you must still be dreaming it's the only fucking explanation. _He told himself.

Muldoon headed out only to run into the other raptors in the pack. The males were grinning at him the females were busy taking care of their young. He noticed a few of the males and a couple females preparing to head out with a variety of items.

"Well what do you think?" the raptor alpha said from beside him.

"What the hell are they doing?" Muldoon asked.

"They are preparing to go out on the hunt to feed the pack." The alpha replied nonchalantly.

"Why don't they just use strategy and use their teeth and claws to bring an animal down?"

"Please…" the alpha said rolling his eyes. "What do you take us for savages? We've advanced quite quickly. They will go out and hunt setting up a trap before butchering the animal to feed our pack."

Muldoon looked on at the hunters they carried rope, tear gas, and an assortment of other weapons. To Muldoon they looked like a small army one of the raptors came over to Muldoon and the alpha.

"We're ready to head out sir." The green raptor said.

"Excellent General, move out then."

"Aye sir." The General said giving him a salute and giving Muldoon a smile before heading off with his troops.

"Don't worry we got protection here from those savages." The alpha said wrapping his claw like hand around Muldoon's waist.

"Hold on just a god damn minute!" Muldoon shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? There is several things wrong here, you can't expect me to believe what I'm seeing here and besides that why the hell am I here?"

"I see, well come back inside and I'll explain it to you." The raptor said.

Muldoon let out an agitated sigh as he followed the raptor.

"Now then, you wish to know why my species exists as it does yes? Well you see back when we were created in the lab the two legged men injected some type of fluid into the eggshells we hatched from. When we hatched we were much like those savaged raptors roaming the land until the fluid that had been injected into us began to take effect splitting us up from the other raptors." The alpha said.

Muldoon listened carefully. It sounded similar with man to a degree between cro magnum man and Neanderthal man. However, it still didn't make much sense what did the scientist of Ingen inject into those eggs? Surely not human DNA that would be impossible you can't mix human DNA with dinosaur DNA and create a new race that could breed freely. Then again John Hammond brought these monsters back to life after sixty five millions years, so anything is possible.

"Now as for why you're here? You're here to help us."

"How the hell am I supposed to help? And what makes you think I would help your kind in the least?"

"Well there are several things you can do to help. You will help us after all you enjoyed yourself plenty last night."

Muldoon's eyes went wide for a moment. "Tch… everything on this island should be destroyed John Hammond should have never tried playing God. Dr. Grant and Malcolm were right."

"Dr. Grant? You know him?" The alpha asked.

"Yes."

"I thought he was only a legend. So the stories were true." The raptor said to himself.

"I have no interest in helping you."

"Oh I see. I don't believe you I believe you will help." The alpha said backing Muldoon into a corner.

Muldoon felt the raptor's clawed hand rub gently at his genitalia. He couldn't help but moan which only made the raptor mess with him more. The raptor tweaked a nipple as he licked at Muldoon's neck while stroking his cock to fullness.

"Ahh! Stop!" Muldoon begged.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it so."

"Get off of me! I don't even know you!"

The raptor backed off from Muldoon. "Oh my apologies you're right we haven't been properly introduced have we? My name is Viper the alpha of this pack and you're?"

"I'm Robert Muldoon."

"There now we've been introduced and now the consummating can continue." Viper said.

"Hold on just a second!"

"What now?" Viper asked agitated.

"You can't be serious about this? I mean I don't want to be no play thing and besides I don't feel comfortable about any of this."

"First of all you're not a play thing. I intend to have you as a mate."

"What? You can't be serious! What would I have to offer being your mate? I don't want be mated to some dinosaur no matter how appealing they may look or how great the sex was." Muldoon said mumbling the last part to himself.

Viper could only smile at that. "But I am serious there is one thing that makes us different from the savages besides the obvious, the savages mate with several different partners during mating season we on the other hand choose one mate and mate for life, as for what you have to offer you have plenty to offer me and my pack."

Muldoon looked down to see Viper's cock out his eyes went wide at how large it is and the knowledge that that thing was inside him. Without thinking Muldoon reached out and grabbed the raptor meat stroking it slowly feeling the firmness as it got harder and bigger.

Viper let out a pleased growl that encouraged Muldoon to continue onward. Muldoon fell to his knees still stroking the cock that was beginning to leak precum. Muldoon moved forward and licked the head of the cock. Viper growled feeling those warm human lips on him. He ran his claw hands throw Muldoon's hair.

"Viper we have a problem." The one blue female said as she came inside.

Viper let out an agitated sigh. "Very well Victoria I'll be right there." He said to her before turning to Muldoon. "I'll be back shortly stay here you'll be safe." Viper said licking his cheek before heading out to see what the problem was.

Meanwhile somewhere on the island Dr. Nathaniel Avery had just finished setting up camp for himself. He came across a herd of Maiasauras the males were busy munching on the plants near the lake while the females were staying close to their nest. He spotted a few younglings playing nearby.

He took out his notebook as he watched the way these dinosaurs interacted together. He saw a young male come towards a female mounting her. He continued to write notes as he watched them carefully.

He suddenly heard the sound of a carnivore he hid quietly in the underbrush as he watches the herbivores panic. Nathaniel saw an Allosaurus burst throw the trees chasing after its prey. Nathaniel watched in astonishment as the Allosaurus got snagged in something. The dinosaur let out a frustrated roar as its prey got away and it was stuck. Nathaniel looked on in astonishment the more the dinosaur struggled the tighter the snag got.

"What a trap? What creature would be smart enough to set such a trap?" Nathaniel asked himself. As he watched the dinosaur fall to the ground.

Nathaniel grabbed up his things it was best to get out of here before he became someone's dinner. As he raced back to his camp he heard the noise of raptors in the distance.

The general stood before the fallen Allosaurus watching the creature struggle to get free. The others used their weapons as they killed the dinosaur to bring back to their pack to feed the clan. They heard the noise of those fucking savages.

The other raptors stood before the pack and their kill. The general and his pack prepared himself to fight off these savages and protect their kill.

Dr. Grant had finished uncovering another raptor fossil with a group of undergraduates. It has been rather boring around here Billy had changed his major not that he could blame the guy after what he faced.

They were done for the day. He went back to his trailer to clean up and relax for the night. He pulled a beer out of the fridge glancing briefly at the photo of him and Dr. Avery during their first dig together out here in Montana. He hadn't really heard from him since they graduated college and that one night they spent together.

He sat down with his beer thinking about that night. Nathaniel lying in bed sweat dripping from his body as he moaned in pleasure. He found his pants becoming increasingly tight.

It was then that Dr. Grant noticed his answering machine blinking. He reluctantly pressed the button and listened to his miss calls as he prepared to take a shower. The first was from Ellie checking in on him no doubt, the second was from Tim Murphy thanking him for the recommendation after all that kid went through at a young age on that island he's still interested in dinosaurs. Finally he got to the last missed call.

"Hey Alan, It's Mark I have something important to talk to you about it involves Dr. Avery your old beau as it were." Mark said with a chuckle. "He told me not to tell you, but I think it's important come by my place so we can discuss it."

Alan let out a sigh what was Nathaniel up to this time? Why the hell did Mark have to call him his beau really? They only slept together once and that was due to too much alcohol. He doubted Nathaniel even remembered it.

Alan took a quick shower grabbed his keys and headed over to Mark and Michael's house. Michael let him inside but not before giving him a hug.

"So what's this all about Mark?" Alan asked as he took a seat in the living room.

"Well, there's no easy way to put this Alan so I'm just going to come out and say it." Mark began.

Michael handed Alan a drink. "Nathaniel went off to Isla Nublar."

Alan spit out his drink at hearing that. "What! Why the hell did he do that for?"

"He wanted to observe the dinosaurs in their natural environment."

Alan got up and started pacing back and forth. "Alan he'll be fine after all he studied under you as it were." Michael said with a laugh.

"Who allowed him to do this? He isn't on his own is he?" Alan asked a million emotions rushing through him at once.

Both Mark and Michael were silent giving him answer enough Nathaniel went on his own. He could easily guess who allowed him to go to that island the one that took over after Hammond passed away. If anything happened to Nathaniel he'll give Ingen hell. He felt bad enough when Billy got seriously injured on that island he nearly didn't make it home alive. Billy was his most prominent student too.

"Hey if you're going to go after your boyfriend let me come." Mark said.

Alan was about ready to pull out his hair. How could Nathaniel just up and leave like that without telling him of all people? Once he gets his hands on him he'll… the bastard better not die before he gets there or dies at all before he tells him…

Tells him what? Nathaniel and he were just colleagues, friends nothing more. Why Mark thought otherwise was beyond him.

"I'll make preparations for us to go out and look for him." Mark said.

"You're not leaving me all alone. I'm coming too." Michael said.

"Michael…I would rather you wait here."

"You're fucking joking! I'm not going to sit back and let you go off without backup."

Mark let out a sigh knowing how stubborn Michael could be. He took a glance over at Alan who was downing the rest of his drink he looked distressed more than just knowing Nathaniel went off alone there. He looked the way Mark would look if he found out Michael went there alone. He quickly got to work in making arrangements to head out a.s.a.p.


	3. Chapter 3

Muldoon went to see what the commotion was about. He spotted Viper with a few of his other clan. "Alright let's head out now." Viper called out as the raptors raced off to help the others.

"Viper!" Muldoon called out.

"Muldoon, stay here you'll be safe I'll be back soon."

"I want to help."

Viper let a smile cross his face. "You can help by protecting our young." Viper said. Muldoon nodded in understanding before Viper took off.

Viper arrived at the prey there pack had captured. His pack and the others were in a fierce battle. He raced over to help. The General was using everything he could think of to scare the savages off he could hear his pack members.

One of the savages jumped on a young adolescent who had only recently joined the hunt. The adolescent let out a cry as he fell to the ground with the savage raptor on top of him. Viper went into action as he threw a grenade that startled the savages a bit; however, it did not scare off the savages. The adolescent let out a cry as the savages sickle claw dug into his body. Viper quickly took matters into his own claws as he jumped the raptor on the younger one.

The others of Viper's pack helped the injured raptor inspecting his wound. The general had the others take him back to the clan to get fixed up. The general watched in astonishment at the way Viper was acting digging his claws and teeth into the other raptor. The general soon heard a roar; no doubt a bigger carnivore got attracted to the prey they killed.

The savages stopped and ran off as the sight of the tyrannosaurus came into view.

Viper got to his feet and the dead allosaurus they had recently killed that drew the tyrannosaurs there. They didn't stand a chance against a Tyrannosaurus; there goes a nice meal that would feed the pack. Viper looked down at the raptor he killed that would have to do. Viper picked up the dead body and raced off back to the pack the general right behind him.

Muldoon watched as the pack came back with a young adolescent raptor. The raptor had a deep wound in his side. The members who carried him took him someplace safe. Muldoon was rather surprised; he'd have thought they would have killed him to end his suffering. How were they expecting to fix him up?

The general and Viper came back with a dead body of a raptor. The others who had originally gone on the hunt were a little disappointed that this was all they had.

"Viper…?" Muldoon said getting his attention.

Viper looked over at Muldoon. "If it wasn't for those savages we would have had food that would have lasted us a while. The body drew the attention of a tyrannosaurs." Viper said with a sigh.

Viper licked Muldoon's cheek before heading off to where the young adolescent was. Muldoon watched him go before turning to watch the general cut up the dead raptor.

Meanwhile….

Dr. Nathaniel Avery was busy with his research yet again. He was examining a herd of iguanodons as they moved about eating. He took notice in the plants they ate. He spotted two males who were in competition to mate with a willing female.

The two males stood up on their hind legs as they pushed and shoved at the other while swiping their thumb like claw at each. Nathaniel watched them as well as the others. He glanced away from the two fighting males to see a youngling not far from where he was hiding. The youngling was so close to him he could reach out and touch it's snout. Nathaniel knew well enough to leave the baby alone mothers of any animal become aggressive when it comes to their baby.

He heard a cry. Nathaniel turned back to the two males to see only one male standing there. There was no sign of the other male who was fighting to mate with the female. The male who won went off with the female and the rest of the herd as if nothing had happened. After the herd had moved on Nathaniel headed out into the plains to see if he could find what happened to the other iguanodon.

He looked around the area where the two males were fighting only to realize that the two were fighting on a cliff. Nathaniel glanced down; sure enough there was the body of the iguanodon. Those little scavengers were already ripping off pieces of the dinosaurs flesh. Nathaniel left the scavengers to their meal and went off to find another dinosaur to study. He walked through the thick foliage of the jungle when he tripped and fell down a hill.

He landed in a soft pile of leaves at the bottom. He shook his getting his bearings straight glancing around. He saw a oviraptor digging in the dirt. The creature was no doubt hunting for eggs to eat. The mother no doubt can't be too far off. The oviraptor was too preoccupied to notice Nathaniel as it finally got to the eggs. The oviraptor picked up an egg and broke its shell eating its meal.

Nathaniel stood perfectly clear as the mother returned. The egg eater had dug up the nest of a mother tyrannosaurus. The mother roared and before the raptor could run away the mother tyrannosaurs crunched the creature in her huge jaws. Nathaniel stood perfectly still knowing tyrannosaurus had bad eye sight. The mother rebuilt her nest again looking around she let out a roar in Nathaniel's direction.

While the mother was busy Dr. Avery moved back into the thick jungle and as far away from her as possible. He could hear the earth shattering roar as he ran back to his campsite.

Mark had pulled through and got some help from a group of army men. Now Dr. Grant was on his way to bring Nathaniel back home.

He couldn't believe Nathaniel would do something so stupid. Was he hired by Ingen? Nathaniel had always been a bit of an adventurer and enjoyed a challenge, but this was ridiculous. Dr. Grant was introduced to the group Mark had brought. One was a woman by the name of Abby something or another some forensic scientist who could pinpoint Dr. Avery's exact location on the island.

If Ellie knew he was going back again she'd be pissed after what she did for him the last time. He went through his contacts on his cellphone glancing at one specific number. It had been years since the two of them talked together would he even have the same number? His finger lingered over the call button on his phone.

Mark and Michael looked out over the sea they were on their way to Isla Nublar. "Michael I don't want you going on the island." Mark said.

"Why not? I can be of some help in finding Dr. Avery Mark."

"I know that Michael, but you have a knack for either getting yourself seriously hurt that needs hospital treatment, or you get into trouble." Mark replied.

"I'll be fine Mark that won't be any reason to worry."

"Michael, we are going on an island filled will dinosaurs it will be a miracle if we get off the island alive. I don't want to see anything happen to you is all."

"You think I want to see something happen to you either?!"

"I guess, we'll just have to be careful then."

Michael nodded as he saw Abby coming their way. "So, Abby do you have everything ready?" Mark asked.

"Yea… it would be nice if I could a number or something from Dr. Grant to help in the process." Abby replied.

"Alan is having issues dealing with all this." Michael replied.

"Why is that? Dr. Avery is a professional paleontologist or whatever right?" Abby asked.

"Dr. Grant has strong feelings for Dr. Avery. They are rather dense about how they feel about the other until the other is in danger." Mark said.

"Hmm…sounds like someone else I know." Abby said with a smile as she grabbed her soda and headed back to work.

Nathaniel headed back towards his camp when he came across the remains of a dead allosaurus. The thing that killed it must be long gone by now, so he shouldn't have anything to worry about. It was then that Nathaniel noticed something strange pieces of rope, and bits of shrapnel lying around not far from the skeleton remains. He carefully picked them up and examined the small bits.

He took the things back to his camp to examine them.

Muldoon paced back and forth just what was he doing here? Viper came over towards him while he was in thought wrapping his arms around the human. Muldoon jumped a little only to turn to see Viper.

"Here." Viper said handing Muldoon some meat from the raptor.

Muldoon looked at the raw meat. "I can't eat that."

Viper tilted his head confused. "Why not?"

"It's raw if I ate that I would get sick. I have to cook it before I could eat it." Muldoon replied.

"You need to cook it?" Viper asked still puzzled.

"I need to cook it with fire."

Viper nodded even though he still didn't quite understand. Muldoon decided to change the subject.

"How is the adolescent?" Muldoon asked concerned.

"Seriously injured, but he'll make a full recovery thanks to the medicine we have; however, he'll be nest ridden for a while."

"You have medicine?" Muldoon asked surprised.

"That surprises you?" Viper asked amused at this human's reactions.

"I want my gun." Muldoon said.

"What for?" Viper asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious I want to go after those raptors." Muldoon replied.

Viper held him close to his body licking at his neck. "You're so noble wanting to get your vengeances on the ones who harmed your clan."

"My clan…? No don't misunderstand Viper it was just uncalled for he was only a kid for Pete's sake I don't take kindly to that."

Viper could only chuckle to that. Robert was a perfect choice to become his full mate. "Well that can all wait until morning we should get some rest." Viper said as he laid Muldoon down on the ground and then lay beside him.

Muldoon didn't argue that he was already starting to feel tired. As he lay down he felt the raptor beside him snuggle close to him his claw arm wrapped around his midsection. He felt something rub up his backside as Viper nuzzled him.


	4. Chapter 4

Muldoon stirred awake in the middle of the night. He felt Viper's body pressed close to him and that wasn't the only thing pressed up to him. He attempted to get out of Viper's grasp which was not an easy feet since Viper kept growling at him.

Suddenly, there came a loud noise that woke Viper up immediately. Muldoon quickly followed him out. The little scavengers were picking at the remains of the dead raptor, that wasn't the only issue. The general was busy dealing with the little monsters Muldoon heard a noise coming from the underbrush.

Viper was busy healing in the exterminating the little composognathuses. Muldoon noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Muldoon followed it to a female who was sitting in her nest.

Suddenly a raptor burst out and attacked the poor female. The female let out a cry as she attempted to fight off her attacker. Muldoon knew well from experience where there was one raptor there were more hiding somewhere. Muldoon looked carefully for the others he started having déjà vu from that one raptor that attacked him and almost killed him all those years ago. Another raptor came out from nowhere to join in the fight with the female while a third one decided to attack the nest with the younglings.

Muldoon snapped out of his thoughts as he got to work. He picked up a stick and threw it at the raptor that was about to attack the nest. That got the attention of the raptor real quick and Muldoon didn't have anything to fight with. The raptor came charging towards Muldoon at full forced the other two that had attacked the female had decided to give chase, after all a measly human would be easy enough to kill.

Muldoon ran as fast as he could he tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. However, if he could get them away from the clan then maybe everything would be alright. He came across a large river with the raptors right on his heels. Muldoon jumped into the freezing cold river the raptors not far behind.

Muldoon swam away as he heard the raptors cry out as they were having problems. Muldoon took a slight glance back towards the struggling raptors to see the river rushing towards them as if a damn burst.

Muldoon cursed to himself as he was carried a good distance downstream. He finally was able to pull himself to shore once the river had calmed itself. He took a glance back at the river he just crawled out of to see no signs of the raptors that chased him.

He slowly rose to his feet only to be tackled to the ground. He looked up at his attacker to see Viper. "Thank goodness you're alright Robbie! Oh god what did those bastards do to your face." Viper asked with a snarl.

"Nothing. Viper get off of me!"

"Nothing? You have scars on your face." Viper said tracing over the scars.

"Those are old scars from another raptor. The one I barely survived from." Muldoon replied.

Viper frowned at the fact that he never noticed these scars on his mates face. Viper growled still angry that some raptor harmed his mate.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. Clever girl is dead now I'm sure of it." Muldoon said.

Viper was silent for a while which was unsettling for Muldoon. "Viper are you alright?"

"Huh…? Yea I'm fine. Come on let's go." Viper said picking Muldoon up and carrying him back to the clan.

"You know that female owes you for protecting her young. You are definitely a worthy mate, but don't worry our time will come." Viper said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Muldoon asked suspiciously.

Viper just laughed. "You'll be giving me offspring to help make the pack stronger."

"I'm what?!"

"Alan, I just realized you haven't met everyone who is here to help get your boyfriend back safely." Michael said.

Dr. Grant raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"You already met Abby our forensic scientist, There's Kate Richards and Gina Martinez both extremely skilled working for the army and what not. Over there is Dr. Ross Granger, also a paleontologist from New York. The young man to the left is an army recruiter by the name of Jake Thompson, The one over by Abby is Ted Peterson a computer expert of a sort. Finally, the last two are close friends of mine Joey and his fiancé Charlie." Michael said.

"Michael this isn't a pleasure cruise I can understand why the others are here, but those two?" Alan asked pointing to the couple.

Michael frowned. "They can be of some help." Michael replied.

"How?"

"Well, Charlie used to work for Ingen."

Alan narrowed his eyes at that information. That's just great another one Hammond's minions to make this place an attraction for the public. "What did he do for them?" Alan asked.

Michael shrugged. "I'm not sure but he was fired before they started the attraction."

"So, he's never actually been on the island then?"

Michael just shrugged again.

Dr. Grant looked out as the island came into view. They would be landing on that cursed island shortly.

Dr. Avery looked over the remains he found. The pieces of shrapnel he found didn't look rusted so he knew it wasn't from Ingen. Was somebody else on this island? As far as he knew he was the only one on this island, so where did these things come from? He pondered this for a while.

_Could the dinosaurs be evolving?_ Nathaniel shook his head at such a ridiculous idea. He would look into it more he needed to get to work. Today he'd study the triceratops herd one of the most territorial of the herbivores.

The ship landed on Isla Nublar and the group of recruits headed off. Dr. Grant scanned the area trying to decide which way Nathaniel went.

"Perhaps it would be best if we split up to find Dr. Avery." Jake suggested.

"Are you insane!" Dr. Grant asked. Seriously who would be stupid enough to split up on an island like this?

Jake just shrugged. "We'd cover more ground if we split up."

"Listen, we are on an island infested with dinosaurs if we split up as you suggest we'll only end up dead sooner." Grant said.

"There are tracks leading this way." Abby said pointing to the tracks from a vehicle that led into the jungle.

Dr. Grant looked down at the tracks before following them. The others right behind him. They came across Nathaniel's trailer Dr. Grant rushed inside only to find it empty. He glanced around he noticed the photo of them together on his desk, as well as his notes. He picked up the pieces of shrapnel off the desk examining it.

He came out of the trailer trying to decide which direction Nathaniel went. He finally went straight into the jungle from the trailer the others following him calling out Nathaniel's name.

Nathaniel watched the triceratops from a safe distance. Last year's young were play fighting with each other locking horns. The alpha male was keeping a close eye out for danger. As Nathaniel began to write down his notes for the triceratops he distinctly heard someone calling out to him.

The triceratops heard the noise which got them in motion as they charged off in Nathaniel's direction.

Dr. Grant and the others came across the herd of triceratops. "Oh my this is astounding," Dr. Granger said as he took a picture of the herd.

Dr. Grant spotted Nathaniel in the distance the triceratopses were charging towards him. Dr. Grant and the others got out of the way as the stampeding dinosaurs ran through. Dr. Grant looked around for Nathaniel but could not find him anywhere.

Michael looked on in awe at the disappearing triceratopses. "Nathaniel!" Mark called out.

Nathaniel came out of where he was hiding to see Mark. "Mark you're here! It's good to see you what brings you back here?" Nathaniel asked as he gave his old friend a hug.

It was then that Nathaniel noticed Dr. Grant standing there. "Dr. Grant…" Nathaniel replied.

"Dr. Avery, what's the deal here?"

"Deal Dr. Grant I don't know what you're talking about. I am studying the dinosaurs in there natural environment."

"Why the hell would you do something like this? Who paid you to come here?"

"Nobody paid me Dr. Grant I did this on my own."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"If I told you you'd have tried to persuade me not to come."

"Your damn right I would have!"

"Listen Alan, I can take care of myself I don't need you to baby me I know what I'm doing. I've been taking care of myself just fine after all these years."

"Nathaniel did you even think about the risks you'd be facing when coming here?"

"Of course I did Dr. Grant. I can handle myself."

"Nathaniel you clearly don't understand the risks here."

"Oh I understand perfectly Dr. Grant I'm not an idiot. I'm not Ellie and need to be rescued at the first signs of danger. I can handle myself I've been doing it for years now ever since you left."

"I didn't leave Nathaniel."

"Yes you did! You left me for Ellie as if I meant nothing!"

Alan was about to reply to that when a large dinosaur emerged.

"Holy shit!" Michael cursed.

"A giganotosaurus, simply amazing." Dr. Granger said amazed at the sheer size of this monster.

"Run!" Dr. Grant yelled.

The party ran off into the jungle unfortunately splitting up and getting themselves lost in the jungle.


End file.
